Love is blindThat's how the car got wrecked
by Polishing-Stars
Summary: Sorry. I couldn't think of a better title. Anyway, all I can tell you right now, is this: Inu/Kag + Mir/San Pairings (Any others are undecided) AU ^_^
1. The wrecked car, and the blind date

Hey everyone! I just wanted to try something new for a change, and an alternate universe fic seemed just the thing. I'm not sure how long I'm going to make it, or where it's going right now, but I hope to get an idea soon. So, please read it and let me know what you think. ^_^ 

Disclaimer: 

Me: I can't think of anything funny to write, so I'm just going to say I don't own Inuyas-

*My friend Tiffany runs up, and tackles me*

Tiffany: No!!!! Don't give up your claim on him!!!!!!!

Me: *I push Tiffany off me, and stand up. I dust myself off and glare at her* What do you care? You're always going, *in high voice, imitating Tiffany* 'Why do you like that show? All the guys look like women! Plus, they state the obvious all the time. Oh, by the way, I'm blond, so I don't get the purpose of the show, ne ne ne!' 

Tiffany: Hey! First of all, I do **not sound like that, and second of all, you're blond too!!!!!**

Me: *I grab a hand full of my hair and look really close at it* Hmm…I say it's more golden red…

Tiffany: Argh! I've had it with you! DIE!!!! *Hits me over the head with a foam bat. I remain standing* Sorry. This was all I could afford, so this might take awhile. *She hits me over the head repeatedly with it* (Sorry, I kinda took that from South park.)

Me: *Turns to audience* Well, while she's doing this, please read the story, and tell me what you think. ^_^ 

Just so you know…

Kawaii_Neko_Youkai = Sango

(Cute_Cat_Demon)

Kerei_Sakura = Kagome

(Beautiful_Cherry blossom…I think…?_?)

P.O.V. = Point Of Veiw

A.U.= Alternate Universe

 Love is blind…that's how the car got wrecked. 

Chapter one: ~¤~ The Wrecked Car, And The Blind Date ~¤~

//////////////////////////////////////////////////Kagome's POV////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kagome Higurashi

Age: 24

"Beep, beep, beep, beep!" My alarm was going off. I rolled over and looked at it sleepily. 

"Eleven in the morning!" I exclaimed. "Damn. I set it an hour early…" Just then, an instant message popped up on my computer. 

"Oh well. I might as well get up anyway." I walked over and sat down in my swivel chair and read the message.

Kawaii_Neko_Youkai: Hey girl! Time to get up! J

I shook my head, and typed a reply.

Kerei_Sakura: No it's not. It's an hour early.

Kawaii_Neko_Youkai: Whatever. Hey, listen. I met this awesome guy the other day! He's a total hottie! Anyway, we're going to dinner and then a movie tonight, but he has a roommate that's kind of down in the dumps about his ex, and he wants to show him a good time, so I was wondering…

Kerei_Sakura: If I'd go out with him?

Great. Just what I need. Of all the people she could fix me up with, she picks some guy on the rebound…

Kawaii_Neko_Youkai: Exactly! You're such a good friend! J

Kerei_Sakura: Hey! I didn't agree to this!

Kawaii_Neko_Youkai: Yeah you did. Do you have anything nice to wear? Oh well, it doesn't matter. I need a new outfit anyway, and I'm sure you do too. Meet me at the mall, in the food court at Twelve thirty, Ok? Bye!!!! J

Kerei_Sakura: Wait!!!!!!!!! Sango!!!!!!!!!!!!!

She had logged off. 

"Uggh!" Oh well. I guess it couldn't hurt to go out with the guy, just this once. I guess I have to meet her at the mall now. I got up, showered, and (after a brief struggle with my hair dryer,) got dressed. Hmm…my wardrobe seems to have gotten quite a bit bigger. I finally decided on a Black, ribbed, spaghetti strap shirt, and a white mini skirt. I just let my hair hang loose. 

"Now all I need is shoes…" I picked out a pair of black high-heeled boots, and looked in the mirror. I tilted my head to the side. 

"Not bad." I grabbed my purse and my keys, and headed out the door. I pulled into the mall parking lot at Twelve fifteen. I have just enough time to get to Sango. I got out, and locked my car. I heard a car start up. I was just heading to the door, when I heard a loud crunch, as metal hit metal. I turned around slowly, afraid of what I might see. The back of my car was beyond recognition. 

"Oh my god!" I ran to it. "Oh no…" I ran my hand over it. "I hope you can pay for this!" I looked up at the guy who backed into it, but he was gone. "What?!" I caught sight of his car leaving the parking lot.

"Get back here!!!!!!" I tried to run after him, but high-heels aren't exactly built for that kind of thing. I finally gave up. The nerve of some people! I didn't even get his license plate number! I guess I'll have to call a tow truck, and hitch a ride with Sango. My poor car! 

"I'll be back for you baby." I kissed the windshield, leaving lipstick where my lips had been, (What can I say? I love my car…) and walked into the mall. I met up with Sango at Twelve forty five. 

"It took 'ya long enough!" She looked at her watch.

"Hey! I'm only late by fifteen minutes. Besides, I have a good excuse."

"Go on."

"Some jerk backed into my car!"

"Oh my gosh! I hope you got his insurance information and everything."

"That's just it! He took off as soon as he hit it! I didn't even catch his license plate number!"

"That's terrible! Did you see what he looked like? I mean, like, would you know him if you saw him again?" 

"Well, I don't know. I didn't really get a good look at him, but I would remember that hair! It was like liquid silver. I've never seen hair that color. You know…he actually would've been kind of cute if I hadn't been so mad at him. Uggh, what am I saying?! I just can't believe him! I need to get a ride from you today, if that's ok."

"Sure. Whatever you need." She caught sight of a bakery. "Hey! I know what would cheer you up!"

"What?" I asked, highly doubting that anything could at the moment.

"A giant cookie!" *Anime fall* I picked myself up. Actually…that does sound kind of good…

"Hmm…ok. But you're buying!"

"Ok!" She bought us both a big cookie, and then we went shopping. At the end of the day, we had about three outfits each, plus accessories and shoes to match. 

"Well, I think that does it." Sango said. It was now four 'o' clock. 

"Yep!" I was in a much better mood after our little shopping spree.

"Hey, is it ok if we just go on to your house? I can take a shower and get dressed there since I was planning on wearing one of my new outfits anyway. It would make it a lot easier." Sango asked.

"Sure."

"Thanks! I'll call Miroku, and give him directions to your house."

"Miroku?"

"Oh! That's right. You haven't met him have you?" I shook my head. "Well, he's my date. He was going to pick us up at my house, but I'm sure he won't mind the change in plans." After making arrangements with the towing company, and a quick call to Miroku, we got in her car and headed to my house. 

"So, tell me about these guys we're going out with tonight." I said. We were putting the finishing touches on our outfits. We decided to go casual, since it was just dinner and a movie. Of course, casual for us meant short, tight, revealing, clothing that would make any guy drool… 

I was wearing my new black leather mini skirt (In case you haven't noticed, I'm into those kinds of things.), with a tight, red blouse, that was set just off my shoulders and black high-heels that laced up my legs.   

"Ok! Miroku, the one I mentioned earlier, is sooooo cute! He has short black hair, and the cutest face you have ever seen. He's tall and lean, and, oh! I just rhymed didn't I?" She giggled, and I slapped a hand to my forehead. "Sorry, anyway, he's a little on the touchy feely side, but other than that, he's really awesome!" She fastened a necklace around her neck, and admired herself in the mirror. She had on a tight pair of black, low-rise jeans that flared out from the knees, along with a white button up shirt with the first few buttons undone, revealing a black tube top underneath. You couldn't really see her shoes because her pants covered them, but they were simple, black high-heeled boots that came to her ankles. She looked very pretty.

"What about my date?" I asked her, applying my lipstick in the mirror. She paused.

"Um…To tell you the truth…I've never actually met him."

"What?!" The lipstick smeared across my face as I spun around to meet her. "You mean to tell me, that I'm going out with someone neither of us know?!" She stifled a laugh at my now striped face.

"Hey! It's ok. Miroku knows him." I growled at her. "No, really! Miroku says he's a really sweet, kind, caring, handsome guy." I glared at her. "Please, Kagome?" She turned her bottom lip down, and made puppy dog eyes at me. "For me?" I sighed.

"Alright, but if it gets too weird, I'm leaving." 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hugged me.

"Sango…need…air…!"

"Oh, sorry." She let go. 

"Now I have to go clean my face up." I left the room mumbling to myself. "Lipstick is so hard to get off your skin…"

Miroku picked us up around eight that night. Sango was right. He is cute.

"Hey Miroku!" Sango ran up to the car.

"Hey babe! You look beautiful!"

"Thanks!" She looked inside the window. 

"Where's your friend?"

"He decided to meet us at the restaurant." 

"Oh. Ok!" She smiled at him. "Oh! This is Kagome. Kagome, meet Miroku."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled at him. From what I could see of him, he had on black baggy pants with purple stitching along the seams, and a black tee shirt that said, in white letters, 

'Excuse me, I seem to have lost my virginity, can I have yours?' I tried not to laugh. I had seen that shirt at the mall today. 

"You weren't kidding Sango." He said to her. "She's very beautiful. Inuyasha will love her." I blushed, although you probably couldn't tell, since my face was still red from rubbing it so much, trying to get the lipstick off… 

"Alright. Come on and get in. Don't want to keep Inuyasha waiting."

We got in his car, and headed to the restaurant. Yes, it was the ever popular, Joe's crab shack. Loud music, iridescent lighting, waiters and waitresses dancing when a song came on they liked. We walked in, and waited while Miroku got us a table. It was especially crowded tonight. I scanned the crowd, and caught sight of familiar silver hair. 

"Psst! Sango! That's him!" I hissed at her.

"Who?" She said rather loudly.

"Be quiet! It's him! It's the guy that backed into my car today!" 

"No way! Where?" 

"Over there!" I pointed him out. "He's sitting by himself at that table over there. I'm going over there and giving him a piece of my mind!" I started towards him, but Miroku had got us a table already.

"That was fast." I commented.

"Inuyasha was saving a table for us."

"Oh."

"Ladies?" He held out an arm to each of us, and we linked up. "Ah, I feel so loved." Sango and I rolled our eyes. He led us to our booth. I turned around, searching for silver hair. Hmm…I don't see him anywhere. I better not have missed him again! Miroku's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Inuyasha, meet Kagome. Kagome, meet Inuyasha." 

"Oh. I'm sorry. I was thinking about something el-" I turned around, and came face to face with the silver haired guy.

"YOU!!!!" We said in unison. He jumped up from the booth. I noticed that He too had on baggy pants, though with red stitching, and a black tee shirt, only his said, in red letters,

'Nice face. What are you going to do when the Baboon wants it's ass back?' and a black floppy-brimmed hat. That is, I **would have noticed if I hadn't been to busy fuming.**

"They know each other?" Sango and Miroku asked.

"Sango! It's him! It's the guy that backed into my car!" I pointed at him. 

"Miroku! It's her! It's the girl who's car I backed into!" He pointed at me. 

"Let's just sit down, and talk this out, ok?" Miroku asked.

"Like hell! I am **not** talking to her!" Inuyasha said. He folded his arms over his chest. Ok, now I'm mad! 

"Yes you are!" I yelled at him. "You back into my car, and then take off! Like nothing ever happened! **So sit in the damn seat**!" I pushed him into the booth.

"You didn't tell me she was so violent." Miroku said to Sango behind his hand.

"She's not…normally. Just don't piss her off, and she'll be fine." 

"I heard that!!!!!!!!" I was now sitting on top of my 'date', to prevent him from escaping…which he had tried twice already.

"Get off woman! People are starting to stare!" Inuyasha said. 

"I don't give a damn!" I yelled in his face. "I'm not getting off until you have paid for my car!!!!!!!"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////Inuyasha's POV////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  

Inuyasha Takahashi (Heh, heh ^_^)

Age: 25

Damn! She's a stubborn one isn't she? I kind of like that. Not too bad off in the looks department either…WAIT! What am I thinking???? I tried to push her off me, but she thought I was trying to get away again, so she straddled me, and braced herself, one arm on either side of my face. Considering she was wearing a skirt, this was kind of awkward…

"No you don't! I won't let you get away again!" She yelled at me. I flattened my ears under my hat. I wish she'd quit yelling. Hmm…I wonder what she'd think of my ears? I looked her in the eye. She's cute when she's mad…NO! Stop that! 

"Alright! I'll stay here! Just get off me!" She looked at me suspiciously. 

"Ok" She said after a long pause. "But if you try anything…" She stood up and took a seat across from me. 

"Well, this has certainly got off to a good start." Her friend said. 

"Who's this again?" I asked Miroku.

"Oh. Sorry. Inuyasha, this is Sango. Sango, Inuyasha." She nodded. 

"Nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Sango! Have you forgotten who this guy is?" Kagome screeched at her friend. 

"Well, I just think we should make an effort to be friendly. Besides, I'm sure he has a very good excuse at why he took off on you earlier. Besides, Miroku said he's a very nice, sweet, kind, caring person, remember?" Miroku coughed, and became very interested in the wall. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Excuse us ladies." I grabbed him, and pulled him aside. "Since when am I all that????"

"Hey, I just told her that, 'cause if I told her that you're rude, pushy, arrogant," He started ticking them off on his fingers. "Smart-alecky, stubborn,"  

"Ok! Don't push it!"

"Ok. If I told her what you're really like, she'd never go out with you." I growled at him.

"Who said I wanted to come on this date in the first place?"

"Uh...me?"

"Exactly!"

"Yes exactly, and you came as a favor to me because I'm your best friend, isn't that right?"

"No. I came because you told me about it in the middle of a public location, and threatened to take my hat and run unless I agreed to it."

"Oh yeah…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                 To 11:00 a.m. that morning…                          

_"Ok Miroku." Inuyasha took a bite out of his burger. The two friends where sitting at a table in the mall's food court. "What's this all about?"_

_"Ok. You see, I met the most **beautiful** woman I have ever seen, yesterday."  _

_Inuyasha smirked, and said,_

_"Oh. So that's why you came home with that handprint on your face…"   _

_"No, actually. That's an entirely different matter." Miroku stated flatly. Inuyasha hung his head. *When will he ever learn?* _

_"Anyway, as I was saying, she and I are supposed to go out tonight at eight."_

_"Well, I have to say. I am impressed that you actually found a woman that would go out with you, but I'm curious. What do **I** have to do with it?"_

_"Ok, here's the good part. She has a friend!" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow._

_"Good for her. Everyone needs a good friend…" Miroku growled at him._

_"Very funny, smartass. Sango, that's the name of the girl we're going out with tonight," _

_"We?" He didn't like where this was going… _

_"Hang on, I'm getting there. Anyway, Sango say's her friend is really very pretty. I think it would be a nice change for you Inuyasha. I mean, you haven't dated since that Kikyo chick broke it off-" Inuyasha cut him off, by grabbing him by the shirt collar. _

_"What did I tell you about talking about her?!" He hissed through clenched teeth. Miroku maintained his calm exterior, having gotten quite used to this kind of thing. After all, if you're going to be Inuyasha's friend, you gotta learn to accept everything. The bad,_

_along with the good._

_"I'm very sorry Inuyasha." Inuyasha just growled and slumped down into his chair. "Look, I still think this would be good for you. You know, live a little!" But his friend said nothing. *Ok. Time for drastic measures…though I'm probably going to beaten beyond recognition if I actually do it…* _

_"Inuyasha. If you don't agree to this, I'm taking your hat and running like hell." Inuyasha's eyes widened. _

_"You wouldn't dare!"_

_"Oh wouldn't I?" He positioned a hand over Inuyasha's head for emphasis. Inuyasha growled._

_"Ok. You've made your point. But that doesn't mean I won't beat you to a pulp after we get away from here." Miroku gulped. _

_*Well…maybe a date's not such a bad idea.* Inuyasha thought to himself. "Aw hell. Why not?* _

_"Fine Miroku. I'll go on this thing, but if things start to go bad, I'm bailing. Oh, and I want full use of the TV remote for a week." Miroku groaned. *Oh well. At least he agreed to it…*_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    _

"Oh well. Anyways, would you at least give it a shot?" He made puppy dog eyes at me. "For me?" He turned his lip down and made it quiver a bit. I glared at him. 

"You disgust me." 

"So…that's a yes?"

"Whatever. I just don't think she's taken to kindly to me. Not that I care or anything."

"Don't worry. She'll get over it. Come on." He dragged me back to the table. "Sorry for the delay." Since Sango had taken a seat next to Kagome, he took up one across from her. Kagome was sending me death glares from where she was sitting. I leaned over and whispered to Miroku who was sitting beside me.

"Do you think she's going to be like this all night?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should apologize." He whispered back.

"For what?!"

"What do you think, dumb-ass? For backing into her car!"

"First of all, my ass isn't dumb, some people happen to think it's very cute. And second of all, I said that was an accident!"

"Well, maybe you should tell her that." 

"Which one? That my ass is cute, or that it was an accident?" He shook his head at me.

"You're hopeless." I just growled. I'm not the type to apologize. Although…I might just have to make an exception on this one if I want this night to go well. Aw, what the hell. I will.

"Hey Kagome?" She raised her eyebrows. This girl's intimidating, even to me. "Uh…I'm sorry about your car. I-I'll pay for it." She just stared at me. I leaned over to Miroku again.

"Ok. I apologized, now what?"

"I don't know. That usually works…"

"So…Kagome." I couldn't think of anything to say. I sighed. "Alright, listen. I said I was sorry. I'll pay for it. I really want this night to go well, so could you please let me off the hook? Just for tonight?" I looked at her hopefully. She still didn't say anything. Ok, time for drastic measures. I was going to resort to the very thing I hated most. Yes, the puppy dog eyes. She looked at me.

"Oh alright. Just for tonight though." 

Why does that always work? 

"Thanks." Uggh! I haven't even know this chick for half an hour, and she's already got me on my best behavior! I can't believe it. 

"You know, Inuyasha. It's not polite to wear a cap inside a restaurant." She said.

Miroku spit out his water that he just took a sip of, and it went all over Sango. 

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry!" He tried to help her clean it up, (taking a little longer then necessary when he wiped it from her chest…which earned him a glare from his date.) but we quickly ran out of napkins. "Here, I'll get you some more." He offered.

"I'll come with you." Sango said. "Plus, I think those two might need some time alone." She whispered. I glared at her, but she didn't see me.

"As I was saying, it's not nice to wear your hat indoors." I turned back to Kagome.

"Uh…I think I should leave it on."

"Oh, come on. What reason could you possibly have to keep it on?" 

"Uh…" Dog ears might be a little too unnerving… 

 "See. You don't have one, so take it off." Ok. Now she's pushing it!

"No!"  

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"I say yes, and that's final!" I crossed my arms over my chest. I sure showed her. Wait a second…

"Whatever you say." She walked over and pulled my hat off.

"Hey!" I threw my arms over my head.

"What? You said yes." 

"Nuh-uh! You tricked me!"

"Whatever. Why do you have your arms over your head?"

"Uh…exercising. I do this right before I eat."

"You do know how lame that sounded, right?"

"Yes actually."

"Then what are you **really **doing?" Damn. I'm stuck. Ok. I guess it couldn't hurt to show her. Then, she can scream and run away, and I can go back home and watch T.V. wallowing in self-pity…

"Uh…I'm not what you would call…normal."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Give me my hat, and follow me." I put on my hat, and led her to my car. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"It's not like that! I just don't want anyone else to see! God." We got in. "Ok, this might shock you, so…just know that I won't take it personal if you run away screaming." I could tell she was getting a little uneasy. Ok, here it goes. I pulled off my hat, and looked away. I've had a bad experience with this before.

"Oh my god!" Yep. She's just another one of those people who don't understand… 

"How friggin' cute!!!!!!!!!!!" 

What??? I looked at her, confused. I've never gotten this kind of reaction before. 

"Can I touch 'em? Please?" *Puppy dog eyes*

"Uh…sure?" 

"Yea!" She reached up and rubbed my ears between her fingers. Hmm…this feels kind of nice…Just then someone knocked on the window. I looked out to see Miroku and Sango standing there. 

"Uh…"

"Come on, lovebirds. We need to eat now, if we want to catch the movie." I got out of the car, intent strangling him for that comment about lovebirds, but Sango interrupted me. 

"Um…Inuyasha?" She asked. I noticed she was staring at the top of my head.

"Yeah?" I asked warily.

"I was wondering…um…could I maybe touch your ears too?" 

"…Whatever." 

She smiled and reached for one of them. Kagome appeared at my side and grabbed the other one.

"Hey!" But they ignored me, and kept rubbing my ears, which I had to admit, felt very good… We headed back to the restaurant, the two women still rubbing my ears lovingly.

Miroku nudged me.

"Lucky dog."

"I resent that." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To Be Continued…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, what did you think???????? And I know. Who could not love his cute little ears?! I don't know, but it fit into the story. This is my first chapter story, so I'm not sure what to do. Like I said, I'm not exactly sure where this is going, but please bare with me. Anyway, I was wondering if I should add Kikyo and/or Koga into the mix? Let me know what you think. And I wanna try to put some Karaoke in here somewhere…how should I do that? I was thinking I could send them to a nightclub or something…Anyway. Whether you review or not, I'm not going to stop writing this story, because I write only because it makes me happy, but your two cents is always a big help (It goes towards my 'money to buy Inuyasha with' fund…). So, those of you who wish to let me know what you thought about the first chapter, and/or give me some much needed ideas, click the little button at the bottom left hand corner of the screen. ^_^ 

Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~¤~ Polishing Stars ~¤~

P.S. Roses for everyone who reviews…^_~ JK. 

              @)---'---,---'---,---------


	2. Goodnight kisses

I'm Back!!!!!!! *Holds hands out to the audience. Dodges flying tomatoes, lettuce, hammers etc.* Ok then. You will find your fruit, vegetables, and uh…**hardware** in the lost and found station after this fic. Now then. This chapter is just here to kind of finish off their date and everything, so…yeah. I still don't know what to do next. I expected to get more reviews than I did, so my self-esteem is at an all time low right now. 

;_­­­_; *Crying* On a lighter note, I got the Ok Go c.d. Today. ^__^ At least, it was today when I am writing this. I don't know what day it is that you're reading this. So, it was Friday I got the c.d. Anyway…it's pretty cool. Their website is: www.Okgo.net 

Check 'em out. And in the meantime, read my story, and review!!!!!!!!!! (Review being the key word.) Please tell me what you think. Oh, Thank you to all the people who **did **review. I'll put review responses in the next chapter. This chapter is going to be a little short, because I'm just finishing off the whole date thing like I said, so…^__^ 

Disclaimer: 

See first chappie ^__^

~¤~ Love is blind…that's how the car got wrecked. ~¤~

Chapter two:

~¤~ Goodnight kisses ~¤~

//////////////////////////Inuyasha's POV//////////////////////////

After a nice dinner, most of which the girls were staring at my hat, waiting to get their hands on my ears again, we were ready to go to the movie. Immediately after we got outside, Kagome demanded I take my hat off. 

"Aren't you tired of this yet?" I whined. 

"No way!" She looked at me like I was crazy. I groaned. My ears were beginning to get rather raw. I took my hat off anyway. She grinned and reached for one of them, but then stopped. 

"What?" I asked, a little relieved. She frowned.

"They're all red."

"What did you think? You grabbed them every chance you got!"

"Oh come on! It's not like you didn't like it!" I just snorted. "Don't think I didn't hear you purring." 

"I **don't purr!" I growled in her face.**

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"I say I do, and that's that!" I gave a smug grin. Wait a second… She shrugged.

"Whatever you say."    

"Grr…would you quit doing that?!"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Can I play with your ears later?" 

"-_-…Later."

"Yea!" 

"Come on guys!" Miroku called to us. He and Sango were standing by his car. "Inuyasha, why don't you come with us in my car, and after the movie, I'll bring you back here, and you can take your car home, ok?"

"Sure." I got in the back with Kagome. "So, what movie are we going to see?"

"Finding Nemo?" Miroku suggested.

"I don't know, isn't that a little juvenile?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Maybe."

"I'd like to see it." Sango piped up. "That ok with you Kagome?"

"Sure." 

"Inuyasha?"

"Whatever."

"Great! Finding Nemo it is then."

By the time we pulled into the theater's parking lot, it was 9:30. We bought our tickets, popcorn and drinks, and took our seats. I was on one end, and Miroku was on the other. The girls sat in-between us. The lights went out, and the film started rolling. About half way through it, Miroku pretended to stretch, and put an arm around Sango. God Miroku. There are kids in the audience. But luckily, that was all he tried. After the movie let out, we almost got crushed to death by all the people coming down the hall at once, so we held hands until we got to the main lobby. 

"That was cute!" Said Sango. "I liked when Dori tried to speak whale." We laughed.

"Well, I liked it, but next time, we're going to see something with lots of action and adventure!" Kagome said. "I mean, car chases, explosions, the works!" 

Hmm…she's really starting to grow on me…it was then I noticed she was still holding my hand. She seemed to have noticed too, because she started to pull away, but I grabbed it again. Oh great. What am I doing? She probably doesn't even like me. She looked at our joined hands and smiled. Of course, I could be wrong…

We pulled up next to my car in the restaurant's parking lot. Kagome and I got out. 

"Well, I guess this is good night." She said.

"Yeah. I had a good time tonight."

"Me too." She smiled. We stood there a minute. "Well…I guess I'll be…going now."

She turned around to get in Miroku's car. 

"Ahh! Where'd it go?!" She looked around. "There they are!"

They had just pulled onto the main street, and I could see Miroku waving out the window.

//////////////////////////////Miroku's POV//////////////////////////////

Miroku Kazanna

Age: 25

"Sango, I am so dead when I get home. So you better say goodbye to me now, because the next place you see my name, will be in the obituaries."

"Oh come on. He can't be **that bad."**

"Heh…yeah right. Last time I pulled something like this, I almost got my face bashed in."

"No." She said disbelievingly.

"Honest! …But then I threw him a bone, and that distracted him long enough for me to get away."

"Oh you." She laughed, and punched me in the arm playfully.

/////////////////////////////Kagome's POV//////////////////////////////////

"Miroku! Sango! Get back here!!!!! If you don't, I swear I'll…" I yelled after them. But, they didn't stop. 

"Don't worry." Inuyasha put his hand on my shoulder. "I'll pound him for us when I get home." 

"Thanks, but that won't be necessary."

"Aww…" He feigned disappointment, and I laughed.

"Well, I guess **I'll** take you home then." He said. 

"Thanks." 

We got in the car, and I gave him directions to my apartment. We got out and he walked me to my door.

"Well…"

"…Yeah." I looked at his hat longingly. He sighed.

"Fine." He took it off, and I rubbed his ears. He is soooooo cute! How often do you find a combination of your two favorite things (Guys and Dogs) ?! A low rumble started in his throat. Oh! He's purring again. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was part Cat rather than Dog. Well…I guess I better stop before I make them raw again. I dropped my hand and he looked disappointed, but it was quickly covered up by a look of annoyance.

"What is it with you and my ears?"

"I don't know. I guess it just that I've never seen anything like them before. Well, on a person anyway."

"Oh." There was a long pause.

"Well, I had fun tonight." I said.

"Yeah, me too."

"So…"

"Hmm…" There was another long pause. (There seemed to be a lot of those tonight…)

"Maybe…we could…do it again sometime?" He asked hesitantly

"I'd like that." I grinned. He gave a sigh of relief.

"Really? Me too! Well, of course I would, I mean, I asked you…" He threw his head back. "I'm such an idiot." I laughed.

"No you're not." I tucked a stray hair behind my ear. "Well, I guess I'll say goodnight then."

"Oh…yeah."

"Well, good night."

"Good night."

Hmm…Should I? Maybe just a little one. I kissed him on the cheek, and went inside, leaving a stunned dog demon in my wake. I closed the door behind me, and slumped against it. Should I have done that? I heard him knock on the door. I stood up, and opened it shyly. He was smirking. Oh great. This can't be good.

"You call that a good night kiss?" 

"Huh?"

He took a step towards me, and put his arms around my waist. He gently pressed his lips to mine. 

/////////////////////////Inuyasha's POV/////////////////////////////

What am I doing?! I'm Inuyasha, hanyou. I **don't **do this kind of thing! …But it feels so good…I pulled away after a few more seconds. Kagome's face was red, and she looked dazed.

"Now, **that's** what I call a good night kiss." Where is all this coming from???

"Well then, I guess I'll have to go out with you more often." She said, and laughed. 

"I guess you will." I laughed too. We stood there for a few more minutes, neither of us knowing quite what to say. "Well, I guess I'll be going."

"Oh. Ok. Uh…goodnight."

"Goodnight." I started to walk off.

"Oh! Wait!" I turned, and watched as she pulled a pen and paper from her purse. She wrote down her phone number. How could I have forgotten to ask her for that???? 

"Do you have yahoo messenger?" She asked me. 

"Uh, yeah."

"Ok." She wrote down her I.D. and handed me the paper. 

"Thanks." I took it. "Here, I'll give you mine." She handed me the pad and pen. I wrote it down and handed it her. "I can't believe I almost forgot. I can't ask you out again without your phone number, huh?"

"Who said anything about going out? Now I can bug you until you pay for my car." 

I stood there stunned. She kissed me on the cheek, winked, and went inside. Whew. She was just kidding…right? …O_O.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To Be Continued…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*ROFL* That was funny. (For those of you who don't know, ROFL, stands for, Rolling on (the) floor laughing) Oh. I noticed that in the previous chapter, I said Kagome lived in a house, and in this one, I said she lived in an apartment. So, to clear things up, she does live in an apartment. And, also last chappie, when I said I don't care if you review, I didn't mean it!!!!!!!!!!! I do care!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need to be assured that people like my story!!!!!!!!!!!! I meant it when I said that I will still write this story, but I still need to know!!!!!!!! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  

*Tiffany runs up and hits me with foam bat* Get a hold of yourself!!!! *She runs back off*

O__O …That was odd…


	3. My muse is on vacation Not a chapter

Sorry everyone. This story is temporarily on hold. At least until my muse gets back from his vacation in Hawaii, that is. (Hey, even muses need some time off) Anyway, if you want to see something happen any time soon, send me your ideas. I'm working on chapter three, but have lost all inspiration. (I had asked him to take me with him to Hawaii, but we only had enough money for one airline ticket.) So, I'm very sorry, and I hope to update soon. Please tell me what should happen next!  
  
Once again, so sorry,  
  
~¤~ Polishing Stars ~¤~  
  
P.S. Don't kill me! I will continue this, because I always like to finish what I start. (Unless it has to do with cleaning. I hate cleaning.when I clean my room, I usually get half way through, then wander off to write. Or eat. It depends.^_^) 


End file.
